Guest for a While Yaoi Version
by TezukaYaoiFreak
Summary: [AtoZuka] When Atobe Keigo loses his parents, who will have him stay by their house? The Tezukas, of course! WARNING: much tormenting of our favorite buchous...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was written after seeing a certain scene in Tenimyu Dream Live Three- thirty times. I plan to write more- the more feedback I get, the sooner I continue!**

Atobe didn't know what had happened.

One second, he had been seated quietly in the cafeteria in Hyotei Gakuen, the next he was standing outside the school, shivering as Sakaki-sensei told him the news.

"I'm sorry. The accident killed them instantly. There was nothing anyone could do."

Atobe paused for a moment, struggling to regain his composure. "So you're telling me that both my parents are dead? They're gone?"

"I'm sorry," Sakaki repeated again, uncharacteristically sympathetic.

"But…" For once, Atobe Keigo was without words. "What do I do? Where do I go?"

"The lawyers in charge of the Atobe estate will explain the details to you. But until everything is sorted out, your parents' will stated that you were to live at home, and the staff will take care of you."

_They already do_, Atobe thought to himself. His parents were rarely home anyway, and he was truthfully closer to his butler than to them. Was that why he couldn't bring himself to be upset over their loss?

"If you'd like, though, you can stay at a friend or cousin. That might be preferable at a time like this," Sakaki suggested, pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Already, many people have called to offer you a place to stay."

Atobe frowned. He didn't want to leave home, with its luxury and hired help, but… "Let me see that." He grabbed the list from Sakaki and perused it.

The names on the list were as expected- his parents' business associates, a few cousins, the Kabajis, Shishidos, and Oshitaris… wait. "Who's that?"

Sakaki give him a puzzled look. "Tezuka? I assume Tezuka Kunimitsu's family. Unless if you know another Tezuka…"

"I don't." This made no sense. "But why would Tezuka Kunimitsu invite me to his home? We're not friends or anything."

Sakaki shrugged. "Perhaps one of his parents worked for your father? I don't know."

"Neither do I." Atobe firmly swore to himself that he would wait until Sakaki had walked away to allow a slow smile to curl up the sides of his mouth. "But I suppose there's only one way to find out…"

--

Tezuka's mother was more than accommodating- for someone unused to serving others. Atobe had to keep reminding himself that she was _not_ hired help and that he could _not_ treat her like it.

"I was so sorry to hear about your parents," she babbled on as she helped him into the guest room. _Half the size of my closet at home_, he thought distastefully. "They were the ones to give Kunimitsu's father the loan to start his own business, didn't Kunimitsu ever tell you?"

"No, he didn't," Atobe said sweetly, staring over to the other side of the hallway where Tezuka stood, his back ramrod-straight and his eyes clearly belying his wish to be somewhere, _anywhere_ else at that moment. "Whyever not?"

"It must have slipped my mind," the Seigaku buchou said coldly.

"I was so excited to hear that you and Kunimitsu became friends!" Tezuka Ayane continued, oblivious to her son's plight. "Both tennis captains, and even playing each other… I knew he would be ecstatic to here that you were staying with us!" She smiled fondly at her son, and Atobe was stunned to see the stony captain's mask lift slightly to give his mother a soft smile. Then Tezuka saw Atobe watching and returned to his original glare.

Ayane opened the door to a room, and held out her hand in a sweeping motion. "Why don't you get settled? That boy outside- did you say his name was Kabaji? – seems to have the rest of your luggage, so you can let him bring it up and he and Kunimitsu can help you unpack! I'll go make dinner." She leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. Atobe forced himself to stay relaxed at the unfamiliar sensation of a kiss, of someone caring. "You boys have fun!"

The instant she had vanished downstairs into the kitchen, Tezuka swiveled around and stepped into his own room across the hall.

Atobe smirked. "What, you're not going to help me unpack, Ku-ni-mit-su?" he asked sweetly.

Tezuka spun around. "Why are you here, Atobe?"

Atobe cocked his head. "I just lost my parents, Kunimitsu. If your parents have offered me a place to stay, then you should accept that and welcome me with open arms."

"My mother doesn't quite understand exactly what happened at Kantou," Tezuka said in a stony voice. "But if you think that that means that I will welcome you here…"

Atobe widened his eyes and pretended to be close to tears. "Are you saying that you don't want me here, Kunimitsu? Am I to be not wanted yet again?"

For a moment, Tezuka actually fell for it. "Atobe," he began almost gently, then he shook his head. "That's enough."

"What are you going to do, make me run laps?" Atobe smirked. "I get it, Ku-ni-mit-su- your house, your rules. But don't you think that you should be more gracious to your guests?"

Tezuka turned again and shut his door.

Atobe smiled to himself and motioned to Kabaji, who was waiting at the top of the stairs with three of Atobe's bags.

Tezuka's door reopened a moment later. "And Atobe?"

Atobe's eyebrows rose. "Yes?"

"Don't ever call me Kunimitsu again."

"Fine," Atobe said agreeably. "See you later, Kuni-chan."

This time, Tezuka's door didn't shut quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm steering away from the word ore-sama (it gets boring after a bit), so you won't see it very often in this story. Sorry! Otherwise, Atobe will NOT be very OOC…**

Oh, yeah, and this takes place in the anime, just after Tezuka returns to Seigaku, but before the last episode.

--

The next day was the funeral. As expected, there was a huge turnout, and Atobe truly enjoyed being at the center of it. If he could only remember to look slightly downcast, his performance would have been perfect.

As it was, nearly everyone was fooled anyway. "That's alright, Keigo-bocchama," his father's former secretary told him kindly, patting him softly on the shoulder. "You don't have to put up a brave front. We understand."

"Oh, that's our buchou," a voice rich with sarcasm spoke up from behind Atobe. "He likes to be strong for his team."

"Thanks, Oshitari," Atobe said sweetly. The secretary was totally clueless. "And that's my team- always here for me in my time of need."

Oshitari and the rest of the Hyoutei regulars steered him away to a back corner. All the adults in the room smiled knowingly. Of course, poor Keigo's friends could try to cheer the boy up.

When they were finally fairly alone, Oshitari shook his head. "You could at least pretend to grieve."

"Why bother? It's not like I'm losing MY precious life or anything, ne Kabaji?" Kabaji grunted an agreement. "Besides, nothing changes in my life. It's not like I'm _poor_ or something, like the rest of you."

"Oshitari's father is a millionaire!" Shishido snapped incredulously.

"Exactly."

Shishido looked like he was about to say more, so Otori stepped in quickly. "But your life will change a little, right? I mean, where are you going to live?"

"Yes, that is a good question," Oshitari agreed. Atobe smirked. Oshitari was as close to a best friend as he would ever have, mostly because he easily saw through any façade Atobe ever put on. "I was sure that you were either going to be at home last night or at one of our houses, but the butler said that you were 'staying elsewhere.' So where have you been?"

"Oh, that," Atobe waved his hand dismissively. "Apparently, some old charity case of my father's offered to take me in for now. Ore-sama was intrigued, so I selected them."

"Charity case?" Gakuto rolled his eyes. "Somehow, I can't see you living in poverty."

"Well, the house IS smaller than I'm accustomed to, but they do have a tennis court out back… and a son our age, too."

"Does he play tennis?" Otori wanted to know.

Atobe nodded. "Of course. He may even be a worthy rival."

Jaws dropped. Gakuto even dropped the taffy he had been eating. "Yuushi, did _Atobe Keigo_ just call someone a worthy rival!" he demanded of his doubles partner.

"Seems that way," Oshitari said slowly, automatically catching the taffy and handing it back to Gakuto. "Atobe… who _is_ he?"

"Tezuka Kunimitsu," Atobe said sweetly.

Gakuto choked on the taffy.

--

"Tezuka!" Oishi called down the hallways of Seigaku, seeing his friend. "Where were you at practice this morning? I called your house, but no one picked up."

"I had to go to a funeral," Tezuka told him, trying not to think about the last twenty-four hours.

Atobe was a menace. Apparently, Kabaji really was surgically attached to Atobe, and he had been over in Atobe's room, unpacking for the other boy until long past midnight. Then Atobe's limo driver had driven him home… and Atobe had begun tormenting Tezuka.

First he had knocked on Tezuka's door. "Kuni-chan, where's the bathroom?"

Tezuka had pretended to be asleep. Maybe if he didn't answer, Atobe would go away…

Instead, Atobe had pushed open the door. "Aw… is Kuni-chan asleep?" He squinted at Tezuka's face, which was totally alert. "Do you sleep with your eyes open? How adorable."

"Get out."

"Ooh… and you talk in your sleep! It's almost as though you're awake!" Atobe said gleefully. He turned, scrutinizing Tezuka's room. "What a boring room. Where's all the character? Where can I find YOU in this room?"

Tezuka heaved himself up. "Now."

Atobe smirked. "Oh, no! He sleepwalks, too!" He made his way over to the closet and his eyes seemed to light up. Tezuka sighed.

Three minutes later, Atobe was dressed in a Seigaku tennis outfit. "Yudan sezu ni ikou!" he tried, lifting up Tezuka's racket and simulating a zero-shiki drop shot.

That was the last straw. "Atobe, get OUT!"

"My name is Tezuka," Atobe protested. "Though I do find Atobe Keigo to be fascinating and true perfection… ne, Kabaji?" Then he looked expectantly at Tezuka, as though expecting HIM to say "usu!"

"Atobe…" Tezuka began dangerously, but at that moment, there was a light knock at the door and his mother peeked in.

"Boys, I'm glad that you're having such a good time, and Kunimitsu, I'm proud of you for making our guest feel at home, but can't it wait until the morning? Your father and grandfather are trying to fall asleep, and it _is _two in the morning…"

"Oh, I am SO sorry, Tezuka-san," Atobe had said, sounding contrite. Tezuka wasn't fooled. "I guess I lost control, what with my parents'…" his voice trailed off, and he sent one last smirk Tezuka's way before turning to Ayane, his lower lip trembling.

Ayane put an arm around Atobe. "Oh, don't worry Keigo, it's all right! And you can call me kaa-san if you'd like. Come, let's go back to your room, and you can try to sleep. If not, I guess it's okay if you want to talk to Kunimitsu…"

"Oh, thank you, kaa-san!" Atobe hugged the woman, winking at Tezuka over Ayane's shoulder.

"Good night, Kuni-chan!"

Ayane smiled. "You two are really close, hm? Nicknames and all?"

Tezuka fumed silently.

--

Atobe still had his jersey.

"Tezuka, where's your jersey?" Ryuzaki asked him at afternoon practice, almost sympathetic. Apparently, Sakaki had already notified her of the situation.

"Atobe," he said simply.

She nodded understandingly. "Good luck with him."

"With who?" Fuji asked, coming up behind them.

"No one," Tezuka said shortly, heading for the clubhouse to pick up his racket.

"Why won't you tell me, Kuni-chan?" Fuji asked innocently.

Tezuka spun around. "You know!"

"News travels fast," Fuji smiled. "Atobe called me last night and told me all about it."

"Since when are you two friends?"

Fuji shrugged. "We're not. I didn't even know that he had my number."

"What did he want?" Tezuka asked warily.

"Details," Fuji said patiently. "About your personal life, what annoyed you most…"

Tezuka froze. "_What did you say!_"

Fuji laughed. "Relax, I didn't tell him anything. But I'm guessing he doesn't really need my help to annoy you…"

"Fuji… don't. Tell. Anyone. About. This."

"I got it," Fuji grinned.

"Not even Oishi and Eiji."

"Not even Oishi and Ei-"

"Kuni-chan! Kuni-chan!" Tezuka spun around.

A long, black limousine was parked on the street in front of Seigaku, and Atobe and half of Hyoutei seemed to be inside, waving furiously at him.

Tezuka sighed and lifted his racket. "How about a game, Fuji?"

"But Kei-chan is waiting!" Fuji protested, not even bothering to hide his smile.

"Now." _At least my buchou voice still works on Seigaku…_

Tezuka was about to serve when the youngest regular walked up to them. "Buchou, I have a message from Atobe Keigo," Ryoma said, trying unsuccessfully to smother a grin. "He says that you're late for your date with him."

Tezuka squeezed the tennis ball so hard it popped.


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT: **

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm trying to wrap up this story within a week so I can move on to "greater things," but I'd like everyone's opinion on which way I should go. This can easily turn into shonen ai (which I'd love), but if there's anyone out there reading this who absolutely HATES that, I can write just humor. So I'm setting up a system- in your review, please include which one you'd prefer. The majority will be what I write. BUT, if I get at least six votes for each, then I'll write two versions. So please, hit that little button and tell me what you want!**

**EDIT: For some reason, half of Chapter Three didn't come through when I uploaded it- I've reuploaded it here.**

--

Tezuka prided himself in his stoic demeanor. He felt that it was important to always stay calm and not reveal everything he felt in his face. Some people joked that he was made out of stone and seemed to think that his lack of expression was a negative thing, but to Tezuka, it was a virtue.

But after three days living with Atobe, Tezuka wanted to scream.

"Atobe. I need to use the shower." He rapped on the bathroom door. What had Atobe been doing for the past two hours?

"That's nice. I'm sure there's a neighbor who will let a poor boy like you use his shower." The bored voice filtered out of the bathroom.

"Get out!"

"I'm still making myself beautiful, so you'll have to wait, Kuni-chan."

"Don't call me that! And you've been in there for two hours. If you're not beautiful yet, it's hopeless!" Tezuka cocked his head, shocked by his own words. Atobe seemed to bring out the worst in him.

The door opened a crack, and Atobe's head poked out. "Kuni-chan…I didn't know you had it in you. Such a snappy remark… you are capable of having a sense of humor." He laughed gleefully and shut the door. "Anyway, it's Saturday. What are you going to do today, play tennis and then shower again? It's not like you're in any rush."

Tezuka folded his arms together. "Tell you what. If you get out of there within the next five minutes, I'll play one game with you."

The door opened, and Atobe stood in the doorway, a towel wrapped around his lower half and curlers in his hair. "What about your arm?"

"Fully healed. I can defeat you now." Tezuka knew that if this temptation didn't work, nothing would.

Atobe smirked. "Could not." He picked up his accessories (more than even a girl should have) and slid out of the bathroom. "See on the courts in half an hour."

"Fine," Tezuka sighed. Truthfully, this wasn't a match he wanted to play. Not with Atobe, especially.

--

Luckily, he didn't have to. Ten minutes later, a voice sounded from downstairs. "Kunimitsu, you have a visitor!"

Who would be coming over without notice? Probably Fuji.

Actually, it was Oishi. Tezuka sighed and hoped that Atobe would NOT emerge from his room.

"I've been having some trouble with math recently, and I know you're acing the class, so…" Oishi began helplessly.

"I'll help you," Tezuka agreed patiently. "Why don't we go out to library and study there? Or maybe we can have brunch and do it there?"

Oishi shrugged. "I don't mind," he said, puzzled, "but I never thought that YOU would want to leave home and study in a public area…"

Tezuka shook his head. "Home's not very good right now," he said simply, praying that Oishi wouldn't ask why.

But Oishi wasn't his best friend for no reason. "Okay, we'll go out. Where do you want to-"

"Oh, are you two going out?" Ayane asked from the next room. "Why don't you take our guest with you- I want him to relax and have some fun!"

_Guest_? Oishi mouthed at Tezuka.

Tezuka ignored him. "We're going out to study, Kaa-san," he explained. "It won't be too fun for him."

"I know math," a voice spoke up from behind him. Tezuka sighed. Oishi's eyes widened. "And I would LOVE to join you two. Thanks for inviting me, Kuni-chan!"

"A-Atobe?" Oishi stuttered, staring in horror at the Hyoutei buchou. "What are you do- I mean, how-"

"Oh, I live here," Atobe said sweetly. "Didn't Kuni-chan tell you?"

"Kuni-chan," Oishi repeated, looking faint. "No, he didn't."

"I'll explain on the way, but _you_ are not coming!" Tezuka hissed, just low enough that his mother wouldn't hear.

"Well, if you don't want me to come with you, you should've just said so at the beginning!" Atobe said loudly, his eyes glinting with merriment.

"Kunimitsu…" Ayane's voice sounded dangerously.

Tezuka ground his teeth together.

--

Atobe smirked to himself as the three of them settled into his limo. "Take us to Kawamura Sushi." Surprising Oishi had been so much fun, he couldn't wait until he did the same to another Seigaku regular.

Tezuka glared at him with a full energy glare, but Atobe wasn't cowed. There was something about living with the other buchou that seemed to take away any respect the two had had for each other. Okay, maybe he still respected him, but Tezuka's worst glare no longer had any impact on Atobe.

"So, Kuni-chan never told you about his new brother, hm?"

"You're NOT my brother!"

"But Kaa-san said that we were like brothers yesterday!"

"I didn't say it!"

Oishi's eyes darted from Tezuka to Atobe, then back to Tezuka. "So, what happened?"

"His parents died and mine offered him a place to stay for the time being."

"Your parents died? I'm so sorry!" Oishi did look genuinely contrite.

Atobe smirked inwardly. This was going to be fun. "Please… don't mention them… I don't like to talk about it…" His lower lip trembled. Perfect.

Oishi's eyes widened. "I- I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry about it," Tezuka said, coming as close to rolling his eyes as he ever had. "He's not grieving half as much as he'd like you to believe."

_Wrong comment, Tezuka. You're toasted. Wish I could gloat now, but I'm putting on a performance now… _

Oishi turned to Tezuka, horrified. "How can you _say _such a thing? Atobe's lost his parents, and you're treating him like _this_?_"_

"But-" Tezuka began helplessly, but Oishi cut him off.

"I can't believe you!" He turned back to Atobe. "I'm sorry for your loss, but isn't it hard, living with Tezuka?"

Atobe put on a brooding look. "It was the only place I had to go, and even though he hasn't been very supportive, his p-par-" He cut off his own sentence, letting his eyes drop to the ground. Oishi put an arm around him. _Suuucker… _

--

The trip was pure torture for Tezuka. Oishi kept sending him horrified looks, to the point that even Tezuka himself was starting to feel guilty. About Atobe. Who was the best actor Tezuka had ever seen.

"So, how about that math?" Atobe asked innocently as the limo drove away.

"We're not going to do math!" Oishi decided. "At a time like this… no! We're going to have some fun!"

"Like what?" Atobe's eyes were wide. Tezuka mentally groaned.

"Why don't we play street tennis?" Oishi suggested. "I've never really done it, but it seems like fun!"

"Without Kabaji?" Atobe asked dubiously.

"You only need yourself to play tennis," Oishi pointed out. "You can play Singles!"

"Okay!" Atobe agreed. "Come on!" The two headed across the street to the street courts. Tezuka followed reluctantly.

--

The courts were fairly empty, but there were enough people on them that there were no spare courts.

"I can make them leave," Atobe offered, but Oishi shook his head.

"Why don't we just challenge winners?"

"Fine! First person to beat everyone is the champion- Hyotei versus Seigaku!" Atobe smiled. "Come on, Kuni-chan- play, too!"

Tezuka groaned inwardly.

--

Later that night, when they returned to Tezuka's house, Oishi and Atobe vanished into Atobe's room, where Atobe presumably tutored Oishi in math.

Tezuka wondered about that. What was Atobe's purpose in befriending Oishi, of all people? It was probably just another way to bother Tezuka, but tutoring him in math? Was he just trying to keep Oishi away from Tezuka? Was he pumping him for Seigaku secrets?

"Bye, Oishi! Maybe we could do something tomorrow, too!" he could hear Atobe offering from the hallway.

"That would be great! Just tell Tezuka that I'll call him, okay?"

"Got it."

The front door slammed, and Tezuka finally emerged. "What was that about?"

Atobe smirked. "Oh, so now you want to talk, Kuni-chan?"

"Why are you pretending to be friends with Oishi?" Tezuka demanded.

"Who says I'm pretending?" Atobe asked, turning on his regal airs for the first time that day. With his nose turned up and his face smooth and calm, he truly looked like an ATOBE. Tezuka hated that, hated the feelings of inferiority that came from it.

"That ridiculous act in the limo did!" Tezuka continued stubbornly.

Atobe shrugged. "Well, I had to do that, or he'd just automatically side with you."

"He's my best friend! Of course he'd side with me!"

Atobe shook his head smugly. "No, he's one of those good people you encounter every now and then, and he'd side with the person who seems to need more support. And I must say, you seemed to be acting pretty obnoxious in the limo. I'd be surprised if Oishi ever looks at you the same way."

"So you had to spend the day with him to make him dislike me?" Tezuka asked incredulously.

Atobe shook his head. "You really don't get it, do you? I spent the day with Oishi because I actually enjoyed his company. We had fun together. I'm a fun person, in case you didn't notice- but I guess you wouldn't, because it takes one to know one!" he snapped, storming into his room and slamming the door.

Tezuka stared after him. "Was that an act?" he finally tried, a bit perplexed.

The door opened again, and Atobe glared out at him. "No, Tezuka, it wasn't an act! I'm not all superficial… imagine that! No, wait, you can't, because you HAVE NO IMAGINATION!" He slammed the door.

Tezuka stared after him, open-mouthed. _Was that… ATOBE?_


	4. Chapter 4

**I got quite a few votes for two fics, so I'll be writing both, though I probably won't finish so quickly then. THIS IS THE YAOI VERSION! If you'd like the non-yaoi one, it's still there, under the same original name- "Guest for a While."**

**--**

For a few minutes, Tezuka just stared after Atobe, gaping. Then he shook his head, as though to clear it. _This won't do,_ he finally decided. Atobe mad he could deal with, but Atobe upset…

He knocked softly on the door to Atobe's room. "Atobe, I'm coming in."

"Whatever."

He pushed open the door, and wasn't surprised to see Atobe sitting on his bed, scowling. "Atobe…" Tezuka tried. "I'm sorry."

Atobe glared up at him. "No, you're not. You're just wondering if this whole thing is another ploy to get my way."

"Is it?" _Wrong answer! _Tezuka mentally scolded himself.

But to his surprise, Atobe just laughed bitterly. "Tezuka Kunimitsu, a formidable tennis player… but absolutely no social skills."

"Sorry. I get it. You're not always phony," Tezuka said at last. He stood uncomfortably, not quite sure what he was supposed to do now.

Atobe's eyes glinted with amusement. "You can go now, Tezuka."

"Thanks."

It took until Tezuka had sat down at his desk in his room before he realized what had been different about that conversation. _He didn't call me Kuni-chan once…_

--

The next morning was infernally bright. Atobe missed his servants more than ever. _They'd shut the drapes before I woke up, so as to spare ore-sama from the glare of the sun… I wish that I were home. Why am I not at home, anyway? The fun is over now that Tezuka has seen me like that…_

He sighed, squinting at his watch. It was only six-thirty in the morning- there was no way Tezuka was up. _No fun fighting over the bathroom if there's no one to fight with…what to do, what to do…?_

He dialed Oshitari Yuushi's phone number.

"Atobe, it's six-thirty in the morning!"

"Did I wake you?" he asked innocently.

"Not yet," Oshitari snapped, slamming down the phone.

Atobe sighed. Of all the weekends for Kabaji to be out with his family…

Well, his hair still had to be done, even if he couldn't annoy Tezuka while doing it…

--

Tezuka had woken up early that morning, intending to get into the shower before Atobe had a chance to annex it for Hyotei. Instead, he found himself sleep-deprived and standing outside the bathroom at six forty-five in the morning. _It's uncanny, how he always knows just when and where he can annoy me…_

"Kuso! The shampoo!" he heard the other boy snap from in the shower.

A moment later, the door opened, and Atobe emerged, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. His eyebrows shot up when he saw Tezuka waiting outside the bathroom. But Atobe Keigo was an Atobe, and not easily ruffled. "Kuni-chan! Well, don't go in. I'm just getting my shampoo!" he snapped, walking down the hall to his room.

_So we're pretending that you didn't show your real face last night…_ Tezuka found himself watching Atobe's back as the other boy walked past him. He did have a good physique, probably from playing so much tennis, same as Tezuka. _He isn't all hot air… but I knew that already..._

Tezuka shook his head to clear those thoughts out of his mind. _What's with me? I guess I'm just overtired._

--

In the shower, Atobe was also thinking. _What happened last night… I've got to somehow undo that. It's no good if he thinks that that wasn't a performance… _

He let the water run down his back, enjoying it's soothing influence. _And what was with that stare he gave me when I returned to the shower? It was calculating… I don't like that. He'll try to figure me out. _

_Why did I have to decide to come here? Why could I have just stayed at Kabaji's? At least this wouldn't have happened there…_

_Idiot! _He reared back, surprised at the vehemence of the self-rebuke. His confidence was a weapon, and he couldn't afford to doubt himself.

_Stop it! Just stop thinking!_

--

"Kaa-san, is it alright if I invite over some company?" Atobe asked sweetly as he sat down at the kitchen table. Tezuka's head jerked up.

Ayane smiled fondly at him. "Of course it is! This house is your home now- you can feel free to treat it that way."

Tezuka glared at Atobe with silent fury. _He can't have Hyotei here! At MY house?_

"Thanks, Kaa-san! Now I can introduce my friends to Kuni-chan like he did for me yesterday!" Atobe grinned.

"That's so sweet!" Ayane beamed. "I'm so glad you're doing this for Kunimitsu. For some reason, he doesn't like being very social, but you're really helping him emerge from his shell."

"I try," Atobe said modestly. Tezuka almost choked on his drink.

"I remember when Kunimitsu was just a small child," Ayane sighed. "He was just like this then, too. His teachers at nursery used to call me at home, all nervous because he would barely speak or interact with his playmates. We were so worried, we sent him to a therapist until he was eleven!"

_Oh, god, Kaa-san, please stop now! _

"Really!" Atobe looked gleeful. "Did the therapist help?"

Ayane laughed. "Not a bit! He wouldn't even talk to HER!"

"Kaa-san, I AM right here."

"Yes, I know, Kunimitsu. Don't worry, I won't embarrass you!"

Too late… 

Atobe shook his head. "So how'd he become such a popular guy in Seigaku if he was so quiet?"

Ayane considered. "Well, he had always enjoyed tennis, and his therapist was at such a loss, she recommended that he begin playing sports at school. Eventually, he was for the excellent player he is, and he was respected for that.

"Tennis wasn't always an advantage for him," Ayane reminisced. "Once, when he was a freshman at Seigaku, one of his sempais hit him with a racket because he was jealous of Kunimitsu's talent. He was only recently completely healed from that fiasco."

Tezuka watched Atobe, his eyes narrowed. What would Atobe say now?

"That's horrible!" Atobe exclaimed. "Poor Kuni-chan!"

And you claim not to be completely phony… 

Ayane nodded. "It was terrible! He actually went to Germany for rehabilitation recently, because he acted irresponsibly during a match and destroyed all previous efforts to heal it."

Atobe smacked his head. "Is _that_ what happened during that match with me?"

Tezuka cocked his head. Had Atobe just admitted that he was the one who had ruined his arm?

Ayane's forehead furrowed. "Are you the boy who beat Tezuka?"

"Well, I don't consider it a real victory, because he was injured," Atobe said, sounding reluctant. "But I did _technically_ win…" He looked up at Ayane, his face grave. "That victory doesn't make me happy."

"Oh, it wasn't your fault, Keigo," Ayane said kindly. "It was only Kunimitsu who had done something wrong. He shouldn't have sacrificed his arm for just one game."

"He did it for his team," Atobe said, apparently earnest. "I really admire the way he cares about them so much that he'd give up his arm for them."

Kaa-san, you can't possibly be buying this… 

But Ayane gave Atobe a grateful smile. "Keigo, you really are an amazing person. I'm so happy that you're spending time with my son."

Tezuka left before he vomited.


End file.
